Leave Out All The Rest
by Dark Lady Lau
Summary: Sasuke abre os olhos e diz tudo o que nunca teve coragem de dizer... Sinopse baka mesmo mas pronto...


O tempo estava complacente com o meu estado de espírito… A chuva caía fraca sobre mim. Era como se tudo à minha volta estivesse triste pelo final… Um fim que eu sentia estar próximo.

Caminhei ao longo da rua que há tantos anos não via, olhei as casas à minha volta, talvez quisesse guardar tudo isto na memória. Há noites não conseguia dormir… A angústia, o ódio, as recordações… Tudo mantinha a minha mente sem sossego, tudo me deixava louco.

Quando cheguei ao local onde pretendia deparei-me com a pessoa que naquele momento eu não queria ver… Não sabia o motivo, talvez ele me fizesse questionar tudo o que até agora era certo para mim. A verdade é que eu tinha medo do que poderia acontecer, medo de cometer o mesmo erro.

Continuei a aproximar-me e ele mantinha os olhos azuis fixos em mim sem mexer um único músculo. Mas eu sabia que ele estava apenas a controlar-se, à espera do momento ideal para explodir. Quando estava a cerca de um metro dele, parei. Não conseguia olha-lo nos olhos, não depois daquilo que fiz.

O silêncio era assustador, acho que preferia que ele gritasse comigo, que ele me batesse até eu finalmente cair. Afinal, eu tinha a certeza que não sobreviveria durante muito mais tempo. Quase não sentia o meu corpo e a caminhada até ali só me fez pior. A única coisa que me vinha à cabeça era porquê, porque é que ele não me mata de uma vez. Mas não, ele permanecia naquela quietude e naquele silêncio insuportáveis.

- Naruto… - Disse continuando a fixar o chão molhado e já não aguentando mais aquele silêncio.

Não obtive uma resposta, pelo menos não uma resposta verbal. Senti apenas um fio de sangue sair da minha boca quando ele me acertou um murro. Eu não retaliei, eu sabia que merecia aquilo. Deixei-me ficar parado a olhar para o chão enquanto ele me acertava cada vez mais murros. Iria deixa-lo descontar a sua raiva em mim, a raiva que eu mesmo provoquei.

É estranho como apenas nos damos conta dos erros depois de cometermos o pior de todos. Foi a segunda vez que eu cometi o mesmo erro, a segunda vez que eu matei alguém que apenas queria o meu bem, a minha felicidade, mesmo que acima da felicidade deles.

- Como pudeste? – Perguntou-me ele quando me atingiu com mais violência lançando-me longe.

Finalmente eu olhei para ele. Os seus olhos vermelhos das lágrimas que lhe caiam dos olhos e se misturavam com a chuva que agora caía mais forte. Eu não conseguia vê-lo assim, apesar de tudo ele continuava a ser o meu amigo, o meu irmão.

- Como pudeste fazer aquilo à Sakura? – Ele agora gritava agarrando-me pelo colarinho. – Como pudeste ataca-la pelas costas? E logo a ela que sempre te amou, que estava disposta a tudo para que tu voltasses a ser o Sasuke por quem ela se apaixonou. Tu tornaste-te um monstro Sasuke.

As palavras dele foram como facas cravadas no meu coração. Como é que eu pude estar tão cego ao ponto de matar a pessoa que mais me amou… A pessoa que eu mais amei. E ele tinha razão… Eu sou um monstro.

O meu corpo estava cada vez mais fraco, eu quase não conseguia manter os olhos abertos… O meu final estava a chegar e tudo o que tinha feito até aqui foi em vão. Mas eu não podia morrer sem antes dizer tudo o que sentia, não podia mais guardar aquilo para mim.

_I dreamt I was missing, you were so scared_

_[Eu sonhei que estava desaparecido, tu estavas tão assustado]_

_But no one would listen, cause no one else care_

_[Mas ninguém iria escutar, pois ninguém mais se importava]_

_After my dreaming I woke with this fear_

_[Depois do meu sonho eu acordei com esse medo]_

_What am I leaving when I'm done here_

_[O que eu estou a deixar quando eu estou acabado]_

_So if you're asking me I want you to know_

_[Então se me perguntares eu quero que saibas]_

- Naruto… - Falei com dificuldade, e ele apenas me olhou. – Eu sei que errei, sei que tudo o que fiz foi inútil e tu não imaginas o que eu senti quando percebi que tinha morto as duas pessoas que mais lutaram pelo meu bem. Eu realmente sou um monstro e tudo o que fiz não tem perdão.

Fiz uma pausa quando percebi que ele afrouxava o aperto no colarinho e tentei suster-me em pé, mas foi em vão, caí ajoelhado no chão lamacento da chuva.

_When my time comes forget the wrong that I've done_

_[Quando a minha hora chegar esquece os erros que cometi]_

_Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed_

_[Ajuda-me a deixar para trás algumas razões que deixem saudades]_

_Don't resent me, when you're feeling empty_

_[Não fiques ressentido como quando te sentires vazio]_

_Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest_

_[Mantem-me na tua memória, deixa todo o resto fora]_

_Leave out all the rest_

_[Deixa todo o resto fora]_

Ele manteve-se em pé à minha frente, olhando-me de cima e eu como o cobarde em que me tornei mantive o olhar baixo, sem conseguir mais uma vez encara-lo. Mas mesmo assim continuei a falar, mesmo que com muito esforço.

- Eu sei que o meu fim está próximo, quase já não consigo falar e já nem me consigo aguentar de pé e por isso eu preciso de te dizer algumas coisas, algo que eu nunca tive coragem de assumir, nem para mim mesmo.

Don't be afraid of taking my beating, I've shared what I made

[Não tenhas medo, eu tenho tido a minha surra, eu estou compartilhando o que fiz]

_I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through_

_[Eu sou forte na superfície, não através do caminho todo]_

_I've never been perfect, but neither have you_

_[Eu nunca tinha sido perfeito, mast u também não]_

_So if you're asking me I want you to know_

_[Então se me perguntares eu quero que saibas]_

_When my time comes forget the wrong that I've done_

_[Quando a minha hora chegar esquece os erros que cometi]_

_Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed_

_[Ajuda-me a deixar para trás algumas razões que deixem saudades]_

_Don't resent me, when you're feeling empty_

_[Não fiques ressentido como quando te sentires vazio]_

_Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest_

_[Mantem-me na tua memória, deixa todo o resto for a]_

_Leave out all the rest_

_[Deixa todo o resto for a]_

- Eu estou muito arrependido de tudo o que fiz. Só fiz as pessoas que gostam, ou melhor gostavam, de mim sofrer, só me afundei ainda mais no ódio que sentido ao ponto de já não conseguir ver o mal que causava. – Fiz uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego e também para tomar a coragem necessária para continuar. – Quando a equipa 7 foi formada eu fiquei feliz, apesar de não o mostrar. Fiquei com as duas pessoas que mais gostava.

Parei de falar e olhei para cima. Ele continuava de pé à minha frente e olhava-me de uma forma que eu não conseguia decifrar, não conseguia perceber o que ele estava a sentir.

_Forgetting all the hurt inside, you've learned to hide so well_

_[Esquecendo toda a ferida interior, tens aprendido a esconde-la tão bem]_

_Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself_

_[Fingindo que alguém pode vir e me salvar de mim mesmo]_

_I can't be who you are_

_[Eu não posso ser quem tu és]_

- Naruto… Tu sempre foste um irmão para mim. Mesmo quando brigávamos, tu eras importante para mim. – Nova pausa, esta estava a ser a parte mais difícil para mim, afinal nunca fui bom em expressar sentimentos. – E a Sakura… Ela sempre foi a razão que me levava a continuar mesmo sabendo que não tinha hipótese nas lutas, eu fazia de tudo para a proteger, para a manter em segurança. – Respirei fundo tentando recuperar o ar. – Ela sempre foi a pessoa que eu mais amei.

_When my time comes forget the wrong that I've done_

_[Quando a minha hora chegar esquece os erros que cometi]_

_Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed_

_[Ajuda-me a deixar para trás algumas razões que deixem saudades]_

_Don't resent me, when you're feeling empty_

_[Não fiques ressentido como quando te sentires vazio]_

_Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest_

_[Mantem-me na tua memória, deixa todo o resto for a]_

_Leave out all the rest_

_[Deixa todo o resto for a]_

Ficamos novamente em silêncio. A chuva continuava a cair, cada vez mais forte, ao longe ouvia os trovões e agora a única coisa que iluminava o local onde me encontrava eram os clarões dos relâmpagos que desciam do céu.

O Naruto baixou-se ficando apenas a encarar-me e eu não sabia o que fazer. O meu corpo fraquejou e eu tombei para o lado. Esperava sentir o frio do chão molhado mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

- Baka. – Ouvi a voz do Naruto ao longe enquanto o sentia segurar-me para que eu não caísse.

Olhei-o com esforço e vi-o sorrir no meio das lágrimas. Não entendi como aquilo era possível, porque é que ele sorria num momento como aquele? Mas não tive muito tempo para pensar nisso. Os meus olhos ficaram cada vez mais pesados e por fim fecharam-se.

_Forgetting all the hurt inside, you've learned to hide so well_

_[Esquecendo toda a ferida interior, tens aprendido a esconde-la tão bem]_

_Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself_

_[Fingindo que alguém pode vir e me salvar de mim mesmo]_

_I can't be who you are_

_[Eu não posso ser quem tu és]_

_I can't be who you are_

_[Eu não posso ser quem tu és]_


End file.
